


Jaal and Sara Fluff HC

by Avaquet



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaquet/pseuds/Avaquet
Summary: So my other work, Jaal and Sara Ficlets and HC (previously Drabbles instead of Ficlets) is where my friend assigned topics for me to write. This collection of chapters is the works I've done on my own, no assignment so I guess more freehand (?)This first chapter is of Jaal and Sara experimenting with kisses!





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> These are my baby works, as in small and were written as I was first starting out on posting online. Also, these ones specifically were written on my notes app on my phone, and just sorta copied and pasted over here with the edits done over text messaging (because I’m obviously a professional /sarcasm)   
> I hope my other works show growth and are at least a little better than these <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: had leftover backslashes from when I wrote this on my phone in the notes app whoops - changed them to italics as they should be. If I missed any please let me know!!

Jaal is waiting in my room to help finish a project, which I hope to delay with my mouth. Ever since the first time Jaal and I kissed, and it was my first kiss, I've been addicted to him. Though it's the only time we have kissed and I want more. A tickle thrives in the sides of my ribs as I think about his soft, tender lips. The smell of him as I take it all in. I let out a happy sigh. I enter the bathroom before my room and wash my hands and face. It's not exactly bedtime but we did eat recently. I brush my teeth. T _his is the earliest I've ever done this. I'm giving up eating the rest of the night for a chance of kissing him... damn._  I look in the mirror and blush. I kill my own mood, time to go. I leave the bathroom and step into my room.

Jaal is set up on my bed, pieces of the newly made armor scattered around. He fiddles with one of the arm pieces to find any impurities before he notices me. He smiles widely, "Beautiful."

"Well, I had some help making it." I approach.

He lets out a deep chuckle, "The armor is beautifully done, too."

Ah, then it hits me, "Smooth-talker." I grin. He takes me into a warm embrace when I get close enough. I nuzzle my way into burying my face into the start of his neck and shoulder area. His hand that practically spans my lower back, urges me forward a bit. I comply, completely up against him. I sigh happily out, "Mm, Jaal..." and hell, just saying his name sends those same tickles throughout me. My bones resonate with this affection I have for him.

"My darling one." He rumbles out of his chest. He nuzzles the side of his face against the top of my head, the pony tail keeps him from experiencing the full extent of hair.

I break the embrace and see the content and happiness in his eyes. Relaxed smile spreads across his face. I reach up to my pony tail and take it down, putting the hair tie around my wrist and running fingers through my hair. When I look back up, Jaal is in awe.

"You can touch it, you know." I chuckle out. "In fact, I like it when you touch my hair. And most humans _love_  it when you play or pet the hair." I give him a wink.

He didn't need any more of an invitation. He takes off his gloves quickly and reaches out to gently caress my hair. I can hardly feel it. "It... it is soft. Each a fine thread. A curtain of threads that fall beautifully, creating a frame for your face." He caresses his thumb against my jawline. I feel that; and melt against him. "A wonderful picture of the loveliest being my heart knows."

If I could purr I would. Instead I sigh happily, "I wish I was as good with words as you are. Damn, you make me melt under your voice."

He chuckles, "Years of poetry have given me practice. You have shown your affections in many ways. Through words, you definitely have strong passionate moments. Even now, I adore what escapes between your lips."

"You always make me speechless in the best of ways. Then later I always think of a smooth comeback I should've used before."

He places hair behind my left ear and runs his fingers from the nape of my neck through the underside of my hair, "Oh? Do you wish to tell me them now?"

I bite the inside of my lip. I feel an ache in the lower regions of my body and I wish to punch the feeling out and tell it, ' _not now_.' I shutter open my eyes and smile under his gaze. "Well," I soften my voice, "you know how when a child first learns to speak, they cannot stop talking?"

He playfully scoffs, "Aha, well, I've never experienced that personally, but my mothers have told me many stories, yes."  
"Well, metaphor here. You've taught me how to kiss, for I have never kissed before, and I do not wish to shut up." I notice my voice becoming a bit seductive, the ache growing deeper and the tickles resonate once again, causing the muscles in my forehead and ear area to twitch. My ears slightly shutter back, not noticeable by the eye.

His eyes relax more, his head tilts, and his hand cups my face. His other hand caressing my back through the clothes. "I would be saddened if you did 'shut up.'"

"Then don't let me go quiet." I wrap my arms around his neck and we both meet. _I'm going to tease this dork_ \- I place my forehead against his, sending more tickles and ear twitches. His electromagnetic abilities has no problems showing. It lightly buzzes against my skin. I smile and then brush my lips across his, slowly. He leans in and I lean back slightly. He makes a low almost growl in his chest. His abilities sparking up a bit, nipping at my skin playfully. His electromagnetic pulses don't hurt me. They're quite welcomed. Though they can hurt if he wants them to. _I wonder how far it would go if I made him lose control?_  I giggle at the thought and the fact that he's becoming frustrated with my teasing. I lightly kiss him and pull away giggling once again.

"You are teasing me, Darling One." His grip tightens, one around my waist and one at the back of my head.

"I want to see how much it takes until you crack. Until you, or I lets be honest, finally give in and just _go for it_."

I can feel his smile, "Temptress." His voice is low and seductive. Sending an orchestra of tickles and flutters throughout my core.

"At least for now, with a kiss. For there are many ways to kiss and I'm," I place another quick kiss on his lips, and he tries to not let me break it, sending a quick pulse of energy through my lips, "I'm eager to learn more. Besides, I told you to not let me go quiet."

A rumble happens through his chest, he sighs out, almost whispers, "I would... I would be happy to teach you. But I must ask one..." he swallows, "one thing."

 _Is he nervous? Or just trying his best to control himself?_  "And what would that be?" I notice now we are kind of swaying as we speak.

"Do- do humans... when they kiss... do they sometimes kiss with... more than their lips?" The hand in my hair starts to pet the roots of my hair and the hand on my back seems to twitch at the fingers, pressure seems to be timid, but aching through his palm.

"Do Angara?" _is he nervous or wanting? Or both?_

"Yes."

Simple, "Humans use their tongue, and sometimes their teeth. And, not just on the lips. Anywhere on the face and body. I've just, never had any experience... as uh, well, you uhm, know." _smoooooooth_...

"May I show you?" He swallows again. The swaying stops and his hands halt.

I smile, "I would love that." My body sings and it echoes through my bones.

He grips the roots of my hair, and the hand on my back presses me firmly into him. I tighten my arms around his neck and flatten my hands at the back of his head. Our breaths ragged.  
"Hm. Then follow my lead." He _growls_  as he presses his lips firmly against mine. Deep and passionate. A release of energy escapes us, his more literal. It intensifies the kiss and makes my lips almost numb. I sigh out a moan at the suddenness. My body helplessly melts against him. My arms struggle to stay up, so they frantically look for a place to grab. One arm settles on his shoulder and the other returns to the back of his head, caressing his ridges on his fringe. That causes him to moan.

He lightly sucks on my bottom lip, I mirror him by doing the same to his upper. He grazes his tongue across my lip, which sends shivers down my spine and tickles. My heart races. H _ow would I taste to him? Never thought I would ever think that._  I timidly mirror him again. He tastes... at least his lips, taste almost like nothing, but there is a sweetness that I've never tasted before. He sends a quick and light spark to my tongue, a weird sensation but a good one. Strangely good.

My senses are fully enveloped in him. My skin that is currently showing is pressed against his smooth and warm skin, where presented. I can smell _him_  through all the lotions and oils he uses, and he smells divine. I feel his hands and arms embracing me fully. My eyes, though shuttered, sees him. I hear his breathing and his moans and sighs. And I've finally glimpsed a taste of him. Colors of purple and blue show everywhere with sparks of white. His voice, though not speaking, painting a motion picture of colors, and these colors sing of love and affection throughout my body. The composer of the orchestra through my bones; heart, setting the tempo. This song of intense love, happened like a trailer the first time we kissed. I feel as if this is just another teaser trailer for the movie. And I cannot wait. But for him... for _us_ I will. It is still early.

He parts his lips slightly and I follow. He lightly grazes the inside of my lip with his tongue. He stays longer. I bring my tongue up to touch his lips, accidentally bumping his. He retracts slightly. Closing down to a single lip kiss again. _Did I do something wrong?_  He tilts his head to one side slightly to even further deepen the kiss. _Oh_... His hand wantingly glides up my back and presses my chest against him. The move alone made me melt again, I open my mouth slightly to let out a small sigh. I know I have a greater sense of touch, but it feels like my senses are heightened even more with him, and he _knows_ it. His other hand cups the underside of my head, holding the roots again. He opens his mouth slightly again, this time meeting mine, and repeats the motion of grazing my lip. This time it seems more feverently. Confident. I try again to reach for his upper lip. Accidentally grazing his tongue again. But this time he flicks up, licking my tongue. And sending a spark through it again. Tiny sparks light up across the parts of him that touch me skin on skin. It's... stimulating.

I finally taste the inside of his mouth, well, the underside of his lip. It's more sweet. A _h right, he ate that fruit paste. Not that I'm complaining_. My tongue seems timid, but I don't want a big and forced tongue to make this a horrible experience. He takes his tongue and deepens it into my mouth, still grazing the majority of the underside of the tip against my lip, but he seems more interested in my own tongue. He sends another spark through, this time he holds it for longer. I melt again. I move the hand I had on his shoulder to cup his face. His hand lowers to my waist. I moan into his mouth and my knees buckle and I bend to one side accidentally breaking the kiss.

Im almost panting, his breath is ragged but more controlled. "Dearest, are you alright?" He sounds concerned.

"I... I uh... woah. That... what you- I... the EMP, hands... tongue. I just- I... shit..." I realize I'm shaking. A bit out of nerves, and a bit out of being touched in a sensitive area. I was sensitive all over, but my waist and lower back are one of my top areas.

His hand moves to my lower back, which causes me to shiver. His other hand up my head a bit. He presses his forehead to mine. "Did I go too far?"

"What? Oh... no... I - well. No... I want- I... _ache_ " I grit through my teeth, "for more. I had only barely tasted you. And you... ha... heh. Got a f-full on taste of well... me. I would tell you if we went too far. Remember- every touch and move you make I feel... immensely. And it seems my body wants more because- it's even more sensitive when you touch. And I _love_ it."

He smiles and sways us again, "You are amazing. Your body, I learn more everyday, and it's fascinating. Not just the human body, _yours_. I am pleased that your body aches for more, just as your mind does."

"I think my entire being does." I chuckle out.

He chuckles out, too. He kisses me again- so sensitive but yearning. His kiss was quick, "You taste..." he kisses again, deep this time. Straight into a single lip kiss, but quick to introduce his tongue. This time I'm ready. I unconsciously pull him into me with my arms, I tilt my head and deepen the kiss even more. I meet his tongue with the tip of mine. It's smoother than I imagined. Wet, not drooling. It tastes sweeter, but not in a sugar way. Like an alien fruit. W _hich is exactly what he ate earlier, Sherlock, great job figuring that one out._

He growls out a moan and pulls back, now he's panting. "You taste... exquisite. Fresh. A nice but weird tingle each time I taste you."

I smile, "Could be the mint."

"Mint?"

"I brushed my teeth before coming in here. It's a flavor of an herb back in the Milky Way. Mint helps humans in many many ways."

He let out a laugh, "You planned this, didn't you?"

I pull back fully, arms still wrapped around him, both his hands at my waist. "I was hoping. Better safe than sorry. I think, we should dedicate a time to practicing. What do you think?"

"Ah. The armor, I had completely forgotten... yes." He laughs, "I would love to practice more with you, Darling One."

"A perfect thing to put on my schedule; 'make out with my boyfriend.'"

"Make out? And boyfriend? Is this another idiom?"

"Make out. Kinda what we just did. But usually longer and more intense. Boyfriend is another term for the beginning of a relationship with a man that you're with. Girlfriend would be with a girl." S _ounds like a weird high school bullshit thing_...

"Ah. Is that a word of endearment commonly used?"

"Eh. More or less a title. If someone asked me if I was available I could say, 'no I have a boyfriend.' Or simply that I'm taken."

"Mm. Do... do you have one for me?"

"A word of endearment?"

"Yes."

O _h shit_  "I was hoping for something natural to come to me, so it means more. 'Darling One' and 'Dearest' the things you call me, they are so sweet and lovely. And I know what I want to end up calling you when we get to that point. And being honest I truly love to say your name, I don't think you understand how much just saying it can make me melt. What do Angara call each other?"

"Taoshay," he smiles gently, "I know humans aren't very open with their emotions and I know you've had trouble before. I shall not push you into something you are uncomfortable with. I do not wish to reopen old wounds."

"Oh, Jaal." I nuzzle into his shoulder again, "You're not making me uncomfortable. I'm just... I'm completely new at relationships and I've spent most of my life convincing myself that I would never be in a relationship. I'm glad life had other plans for me. And I want to show all of my emotions. Not just for you, but for me. I want to tell myself that I'm valid to _me_. You're not reopening wounds, you're helping become more aware and happier because of it."

He nuzzles my hair again, this time he brings up a hand to run his fingers through, "I am here for you. And I'm glad I don't make you uncomfortable. Because I plan to show my affections for you, wherever we are, no matter who is watching."

"Can we start slow on that?" I giggle.

"Of course, but just remember, I'm never ashamed of being with you." He places a kiss in my hair.

"Thank you. For everything."

"I'm not done yet."

"Hah, you're right. We still got the armor to make."

He playfully glares at me, "Not what I meant."

I poke him and sit on the bed, "I know... Taoshay." _I hope that's not an angaran only word_. I smile shyly.

He looks at me with the best smile on his face and attacks me with a hug. We both start laughing.


	2. Nyom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is playful and silly fluff between Jaal and Sara. Inspired by the sound ~nyom~ (Aka Sara attacks Jaal with a hug)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: same as the first chapter, had leftover backslashes from when I typed this on my phone. Changed to italics as they should be, if I missed any, please let me know!

I get out of the shower and step out into the main bathroom area. The floors are cold and sends shivers through my body. In fact, the entire area is just cold. _And I didn't bring my robe... just great_. I slip into my underwear and a tank top. Still shivering and damp. I step out through the the door closest to my quarters and drop my dirty clothes into a sealed basket. I find my robe and put it on and then cocoon into my blankets on my bed. Only my fist is showing from under.

I hear the door open or close? I can't remember if I closed it or not. I hear footsteps though but they halt.

"What are you doing?" A low chuckle comes from a familiar voice.

"Stalking my prey, obviously." I respond sarcastically. Smiling.

"And here I thought you were going to sleep." The footsteps approach more. I feel the bed shift as his weight sits on the edge.

I stay silent. He stays silent, but he shifts. He takes a look under the blanket. I only move my eyes, and I look into his starry blue, smiling eyes and it's contagious. I smile back. Playfully, I retract deeper into the blankets.

He lets out a low laugh and leans back on some pillows, "I guess I'm going to have to wait for my Darling One to appear."

I could tell he was baiting me and it was working. I emerge from the blanket attacking him with a hug, simultaneously making a noise that sounded like, "Nyom-"

He grabs a hold of me as I rest my smiling face on his chest, "You are adorable." He laughs out, almost guttural.

I pull the blankets back up and cover up to my mouth. I wrap my legs around him and nuzzle into his warmth, "And you, Jaal, are warm."

"You, Sara, are wet."

I blush furiously at that statement. _I don't think he knows the idiom that statement is usually used for_. "Yeah, came out of the showers and the cold floor attacked my feet."

He starts rubbing me to help warm me up, "That's what you get for stepping on it." He smirks at me as I look up at him.

"Well, fine. I'll start floating everywhere then."

"Given our situation right now, I'm surprised you're complaining." He deepens his smile.

"Hm. You're right." I relax back on his chest and close my eyes.

"You humans are so susceptible to the cold." He chuckles.

"Hey now, I'm a bit less susceptible than most humans. I sometimes enjoy frigid environments."

"Mm-hm."

"Don't get me started on angara and heat." I tease.

"Yet here I am, completely comfortable in your warmth."

"That's different. I'm not causing you to sweat."

He lets out a sly chuckle, "Oh, you are wrong."

And the blushing comes back... "I cause you to sweat?"

"It took me a while to build up the courage to ask if you wanted my heart, yes."

My heart flutters happily in my chest, "I'm glad you did." I feel myself becoming heavy. His breathing is deepening and slowing down.

"Sweet dreams, Darling One." He kisses the top of my head before settling back down.


	3. Playful Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite short- but Sara invites Jaal to paint with her, turns into a giggle fest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my shortest- a small Drabble nonetheless

I invite Jaal into my room on the ship because he was interested in watching me art- I wanted to paint for once, and had an idea to paint a little galaxy. Non toxic acrylic paint, but no brushes so I had to improvise with my hands. Jaal then wanted to try and of course I let him.

By this time my hands are covered in paint and I wanted to be playful and booped him on the nose leaving a dot of paint. We chuckled and he retaliated a little while later and quickly slides his fingers down the bridge of my nose. He lets out a laugh. I get an idea - I place both of my paint covered hands on his face and pull him into a kiss, I do this quickly and without suspicion. He doesn't realize he has paint all over his face until I show him my almost clear hands. Then we both laugh.

He pins me down as we laugh and he nuzzles his face against each side of mine, sharing the fresh paint between us. I kiss the dot of paint on his nose and trail up the bridge to his forehead and it leaves stamps of paint increasing in transparency to disappeared and lay back down giggling and laughing.


End file.
